marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 122
! But not as strong as the Hulk! Nothing is as strong as the Hulk! | Speaker = The Hulk | Solicit = The rematch that had to happen! Ol' Greenskin takes on the entire Fantastic Four — and how! | StoryTitle1 = "The Hulk's Last Fight!" | Synopsis1 = Continuing his travels, the Hulk spots a train and believes that it is bringing soldiers and weapons to harm him, and so the green giant attacks, derailing the train. Afterwards the monster stumbles off into the woods until the confused behemoth ends up passing out and falling asleep. In that slumber, the Hulk changes back into Bruce Banner, who eventually revives and stumbles upon the wreckage. Cursing his alter-ego for its swath of destruction, Banner takes advantage of the chaos to steal some clothing. In doing so he comes across a newspaper in the wreckage. The headline is a story about how Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four has developed a cure for Bruce Banner's transformations into the Hulk. In reading about this, Banner decides to make a return to New York. Banner realizes that the cure needs some alterations, however. At the Baxter Building, headquarters of the Fantastic Four, the FF are meeting with the men who have come to provide support for Reed Richards who hopes for Banner to come to them once he learns of the news. Elsewhere, Bruce Banner is stowing away in a cattle car, where he completes his notes on the changes that need to be made of Reed's cure and puts it in a bundle in the hopes that if he transforms into the Hulk the information can be accessed. However, two hobos riding the rails with him, thinking his pouch may contain money, try to rob him. Getting excitable Banner then transforms into the Hulk, and the hobos jump from the train in fear. The Hulk, confused to find himself on a train, jumps off the locomotive as well and quickly passes out once more and reverts back to Bruce Banner. As the day progresses, General Ross has sent out a team to search for the Hulk, which turns out to be fruitless. When Betty raises her concerns over Bruce Banner's safety, General Ross and Glenn Talbot dismiss it as female hysteria. That night Bruce Banner arrives in New York and shows up at the Baxter Building. When the security guard manning the elevator to the FF's penthouse headquarters prevents Banner from entering the building, Bruce gets upset enough to transform into the Hulk. The Hulk, remembering Banner's need to enter the FF's headquarters but not remembering why and assuming the Fantastic Four mean him harm, smashes his way up to the penthouse. Hearing the commotion, Reed Richards sends the Thing to investigate which leads to a battle between the two powerhouses. Easily batting the Thing down the elevator shaft, the Hulk ends up in a battle against the rest of the Fantastic Four and Crystal, whose attacks are ineffectual but manage to keep the Hulk at bay long enough for the Thing to climb back up and rejoin the fight. This time the Thing is better prepared for fighting the Hulk, and during their battle the Hulk tries to pounce on Ben. However, Ben ducks out of the way and the Hulk goes smashing through the wall instead and down to the street below. As the Hulk is disorientated, Reed Richards uses a ray gun to stun the Hulk so that they may cure Banner of being the Hulk without any further conflict. This story is continued next issue... | Writer1_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler1_1 = Herb Trimpe | Inker1_1 = Herb Trimpe | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * :* :* :* :* :* Other Characters: * Andrews (a security guard at the Baxter Building) * Charlie * Races and Species: * * Locations: * The "South" * ** *** Items: * The Military's Sonic Blaster | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Thing says he's been practicing for a rematch against the Hulk. The last time the pair battled was in - . Publication Notes * This issue contains a letters page, Green Skin's Grab Bag. Letters are published from Brian Hoard, Robert Shay, and Thomas Cortiso. | Trivia = * }}